unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
22 A.C.
Obey The Market, the mural on the ceiling read obey and a skyscraper like logo black on a red surface. Daniel laid on his back on the creaking mattress staring at it, his eyes a glassy color as he held a knife in his hand. His fingers trembled as the prisoner from across the hall watched, his hands gripping the bars, biting his lips. Daniel closed his eye, a tear rolled down his cheek. The TV came on, and the knife lurched upward and ripped through his throat. Tearing through his skin and ripping through his windpipe. He tried to scream, but his throat was filling up with blood. The crimson liquid rose to his lips and he coughed, gagging for air, the prisoner across the way watched as blood squirted not only from the wound, but from his lips. Daniel's hands grabbed his neck as he rolled off the bed, falling on his chest and plunging the knife deeper into his neck. His hands were covered, he gagged again. The pain was increasing, his throat burned and all he tasted was a coppery sense. The prisoner covered his mouth and backed away. Daniel looked up at him as tears streamed down his face, the prisoner tried to hold back his tears as he covered his mouth shaking his head as he slid to the floor. Daniel's hand reached for his throat as he was no longer breathing and he began to feel cold. A voice was heard, slowly fading. he couldn't hear it, he couldn't even see who it was. The door jolted open and two figures came in and grabbed him by his collar. Daniel held his neck as the trail of blood followed him, he coughed, the copper was overcoming him. He heard music, he heard voices all fusing together into an ambiguous blur. His pain was fading away, his eye grew heavy and glassy. He felt freedom, he closed his eyes. He felt no pain, only pleasure. He smiled. Daniel awoke, his smile fading as he looked around. The white tiled room wasn't heaven, but instead the emergency room of the Detention Center he had spent the last eight months in. His neck wasn't sore, but he felt like he had enough pain killers in him to knock out an elephant. He rubbed his eyes, he felt sore and cold still. He turned his head, suddenly snapping back to looking at the ceiling in pain. The same logo, the same word painted on the ceiling. He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Mr. Thomas" A voice spoke, he slowly opened one of his eyes to see a nurse, her arms wrapped under her breasts as she stared down at him. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, Daniel looked up at her and noticed the same logo on her uniform and rolled his eyes. "Like you really care..." He said then turned over. The door opened up and two men in black suits walked in. "Mr. Thomas" Category:Story Category:UndeadHero